The International Center for Epidemiologic and Preventive Ophthalmology of the Wilmer Ophthalmological Institute, Johns Hopkins School of Medicine is a unique organization focused on research and program activities for the prevention of blindness from a public health perspective. A large epidemiologic research program is ongoing with studies of glaucoma, cataract, trachoma, strabismus and amblyopia, onchocerciasis and xerophthalmia. Center staff include 11 faculty with expertise in ophthalmology, epidemiology, biostatistics, immunology and computer science. The computing resources necessary to support such a research and training program are intensive. As the Center has grown, the availability of appropriate computer resources has become tighter and tighter and not directly served all the needs of the Center. Data management and analysis activities for 10 major research projects overload current resources. A dedicated mini computer system is proposed that will provide all the needs of the Center for the current projects as well as allow room for modest growth. The proposed system is based on a DEC microvax with appropriate disk and tape storage, printing facilities and communications equipment.